In the Shadows
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Oculta ente las sombras, la insana oscuridad se levanta de las cenizas aguardando al incauto, esperando devorar el alma de los desdichados. Para el Rey Demonio E.N.D Etherias Nikko Dragneel.


Prólogo.

— _Una sombra en otra sombra—_

¡Gray!

El grito resonó en toda la casa, al tanto sonaba _In The End – Linkin Park_ , canción que por cierto, no permitía escuchar nada más que los acordes de la guitarra y la voz del cantante, por lo tanto el grito del chico de pelo rosa fue inútil.

No obstante, este siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que, pasados unos minutos de incansable e infernal espera, el chico que respondía al nombre de "Gray" finalmente vino a abrirle.

—Natsu, tarado, casi me destrozas la puerta—le rezongó—me hubieras enviado un mensaje si tanto necesitabas que me apresurara, estaba en la ducha ¿sabes?

Sin embargo el otro no le respondió, e ignorando aparentemente el insulto con que lo recibió, sonrió con todo lo que daban sus dientes llegando a incomodar un poco al dueño de casa.

—Eso no importa, muñeco de nieve. ¡Apresúrate y termina de prepararte! Hay que ir por las chicas, Jellal y el resto ya nos están esperando camino a la casa de Juvia—lo zarandeó—Debimos haber llegado antes que Jackal y el rubio de bote, ahora Erza nos echará la bronca por tardar y va a ser tu culpa—el otro sólo cabeceó dándole la razón mientras le dejaba entrar y se perdía entre los pasillos de la casa.

Natsu, aburrido, recorrió la salita con la vista mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Las pinturas del hermano adoptivo de Gray, Lyon si mal no recordaba, estaban en un apartado especial donde la imagen de una mujer se repetía constantemente.

Dos para ser exactos.

Una, era de una mujer de pelo negro azulado y bastante corto, aparentemente mayor. A pesar de que Natsu nunca hizo mención alguna ni preguntó al respecto, podía dilucidar que era Ur, una tía de su amigo, como había oído una vez que se llamaba de Silver, padre de Gray.

Y la otra, era de la chica que sí había conocido, y si mal no recordaba se llamaba Ultear, era pariente de Silver, una mujer bastante joven y muy agraciada, era la hija de Ur, aunque hace meses que no la veía, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Las paredes de azul pastel le daban un toque agradable al salón, contrastando con el juego de sofás color crema de los cuales estaba utilizando uno. La música dejó de sonar, y segundos después el sonido de la canción _Dear God – Avenged Sevenfold_ inundó la casa. El pelirosa supo entonces que Silver se hallaba rondando, despierto y rondando.

Efectivamente, unos minutos después la figura de pelo oscuro y barba sin afeitar del padre de Gray se dejó asomar desde la cocina, con una taza de café en sus manos tarareando el estribillo de una canción desconocida. Pero no tardó en notar al intruso, ofreciéndole con una sonrisa el café que se traía mientras iba por otro a la cocina.

—Natsu—empezó el mayor—es raro verte tan temprano por aquí—pudo imaginar al chico llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado. Con la mirada buscó la azucarera, encontrándola vacía. Rodó los ojos al tanto se llevaba una mano al pelo, al parecer Lyon se había acabado de nuevo el azúcar, qué más da, se bebería el café amargo, por un momento, deseó no haberle dado el café a Natsu. Suspiró derrotado, ya se las pagaría Lyon después—al parecer estás bastante animado por el viaje ¿no? Y eso que sólo irás de acompañante. La verdadera diversión se la llevarán Inbel y sus protegidos—suspiró—Que buenos tiempos eran aquellos—sorbió un poco más del café.

— ¿Eh?—Natsu lo contemplo sorprendido—Silver-san… ¿Usted era esa-cosa-no-se-qué=Hunter?

El aludido soltó una risa divertida—No, no, en mi época esto no era más que un mito, no obstante—sonrió a la nada—con mis amigos, cuando éramos jóvenes solíamos ir por allí buscando cosas paranormales, pero sólo como una forma de pasar el rato—se incorporó— nunca fuimos más allá de entrar a casas abandonadas o perseguir lechuzas en el bosque. Nunca…presenciamos nada verdaderamente paranormal, por así decirlo.

—Oh—el chico de apellido Dragneel no desvió su atención del padre de Gray, mientras éste narraba su historia—eso es verdaderamente impresionante Silver-san—elevó el puño— ¿Tal vez podamos hacer alguna aventura por el bosque no? ¡Ioshaa! ¡Estoy encendido!

El otro lo miró divertido mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza por la actitud del chico, éste siempre se las arreglaba para que cualquier cosa donde estuviera involucrado terminara con él vaciando su billetera para pagar los destrozos del menor. Se acercó a él mientras le revolvía el pelo, tantos meses habían pasado **desde lo sucedido** , y la fuerza con la que el chico se levantaba era admirable.

—Claro, sabes que por mí no tienes problema, si quieres ir a divertirte por allí haciendo las cosas que yo hacía cuando tenía tu edad, sabes que no te detendré sólo…—una mueca nerviosa se hizo presencia—trata de no enojar tanto a Erza esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Ante la mención de ese nombre Natsu se "apagó" literalmente, porque volvió a sentarse mientras temblaba a ratos. Silver sólo se carcajeó de lo lindo al ver el terror que provocaba la chica llamada Erza.

—Viejo, ya estamos listos.

Silver se volteó para ver a su hijo a los pies de la escalera, con esa expresión aburrida tan suya. Gray, de alguna rara forma tampoco había cambiado, al igual que Natsu.

—Bien, vámonos entonces.

Salieron afuera en tanto guardaban las maletas en el vehículo de Silver, Lyon los ayudó un poco, más no tardó en ingresar a la casa luego de despedirles con la mano. Natsu ocupó el asiento del copiloto mientras Gray hacía suyo el asiento de atrás.

Con Silver al volante del Camaro SS del 1969, los chicos—Gray y Natsu—simplemente disfrutaron del viaje, una tranquila y agradable canción* hacía que el Fullbuster mayor tamborileara levemente los dedos mientras llegaba a una esquina y giraba. Gray después de unos instantes se puso a teclear en el teléfono, mientras que el Dragneel simplemente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Empezaba a reconocer esta calle, era la que llevaba a la casa donde todos ya debían estarles esperando, el Camaro aceleró el paso en la desierta última calle y el pelirosa pudo disfrutar del viento en su rostro a 100 KM/H. Sonrió, Silver definitivamente era un loco. Un loco muy guay.

No tardó en ver la casa de Erza.

Silver estacionaba el vehículo, Natsu y Gray ya estaban tocando el timbre, siendo recibidos por una pequeña chica de cabellera azul, ésta sonrió al ver al Dragneel que no perdía el tiempo y se lanzaba…literalmente sobre ella, llenándola con cosquillas por todas partes. Ambos Fullbuster sólo se hicieron de la vista gorda. Ambos eran…especiales contemplados desde un punto de vista algo permisivo—el de Silver, obviamente—y no es como si molestaran a alguien haciendo esas cosas que bien podría clasificarse como "infantil".

No obstante, fue necesario que Natsu dejara ir a la pobre Wendy—si mal no se acordaba ese era su nombre—antes de que ésta se desmayara de las risas. Además, la presencia de Erza Scarlet en las escaleras mirando de forma inquisitiva al pelirosa fue todo lo que éste necesitó para comportarse.

—Silver—habló la dueña de casa— ¿Está todo listo?

El mencionado se aclaró la garganta antes de responder—Efectivamente, estamos listos, ¿Dónde está Inbel?—la ausencia del peliblanco, conocido por su intachable conducta y manía con los horarios, lo extrañó de sobremanera.

—En camino, llegó hace unas horas, y se marchó con Sting, Minerva, Lucy y Jellal. Dijeron que se adelantarían para inspeccionar el lugar—respondió la Scarlet, luego tomó unas maletas, y salió por una puerta lateral, la de la cochera—Wendy ya metió sus cosas, el resto debería llegar en unos minutos, espérenlos afuera, Natsu—lo llamó—recuerda que este fin de semana fuera es muy importante para Lucy, y sus colegas, no lo arruines—cortó con voz intimidante, haciendo temblar al Dragneel que hizo el saludo militar en señal de afirmación—Bien. ¿Lyon no viene con ustedes?

—Ah no—respondió Gray—al parecer esperará a Ultear y Meredy—la mención de la hija de Ur sorprendió a Erza y Natsu, que no se esperaban aquello—Ultear llegó hace unos días, estuvo quedándose con Meredy y ésta la invitó a venir. Inbel no tuvo problemas, así que también vendrá.

—Ya veo—musitó Scarlet— ¿Juvia no vendrá?

—Debo ir por ella en unos minutos—ahora fue el turno del Fullbuster mayor de sorprenderse— ¿No te lo había dicho? Oh, lo siento, pero debo ir por ella, ya los seguiremos después.

—De acuerdo—cortó Silver—sólo procura no demorarte.

—Bien—el teléfono de Gray sonó—es ella, debo irme,

—Ve con cuidado hijo—lo despidió el padre—te la encargo.

Gray asintió y se marchó, Silver se quedó mirando la puerta, como si estuviera recordando algo. No obstante, sacudió la cabeza y fue a ayudar a Erza.

—Natsu-san—susurró la chica—obteniéndola atención del pelirosa, una vez sus miradas cruzaron, ésta se sonrojó—v-voy a ayudar a Erza-san—acto seguido, salió corriendo perdiéndose por un pasillo.

—Pues voy afuera—bufó, para luego salir.

Vio que un tipo de pelo verde y grandes músculos cerraba la portezuela de una camioneta, achicando los ojos, pudo distinguir a una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos afilados. Con un listón en la cabeza.

— _Así que estos deben ser Orga y Kagura-san, de los que Erza habló—_ pensó, la pelirroja había dicho que éstos tenían experiencia como exploradores y podían ayudarlos. Sting había apoyado la idea, y pronto se hizo oficial.

Descubrió que, dos personas más venían con ellos, a uno lo reconoció, era el experto en artes marciales que antes había sido pareja de Ultear. Habían sido algo por muchos años antes que se fuera al extranjero. Eran muy unidos, le sorprendió bastante que estuviera allí, al parecer aún se llevaban bien. El otro, era un chico de pelo negro y ojos raramente rojos. Orga lo había llamado Rogue, ése debía ser su nombre.

Pronto Erza salió a recibirlos, o más bien a Kagura, pues tras un seco saludo, Orga fue directo a la cochera, al parecer era conocido de Silver también. Segundos después, un Mustang de color blanco, avanzó a paso lento. Entrecerró los ojos, ese debía ser el auto de Cobra.

Efectivamente, el tono borgoña de la cabellera de _Cobra_ era inconfundible, éste había salido del auto con una expresión aburrida, como si le rehuyera a todo esto, no le sorprendía, desde que se habían conocido éste nunca había cambiado su rara expresión.

—Erik, ayúdame por favor—se oyó una voz desde el interior del vehículo, era Sorano Aguria, si mal no recordaba, la actual pareja del chico del Mustang, su pelo era de un blanco inmaculado que hacía juego con el costoso coche, una pareja algo…inusual a los ojos de Natsu. Pues eran de los que se gritaban todo el tiempo y casi no habían muestras de cariño. Pero como bien decían, se complementaban a su manera, o al menos eso quería creer.

- _—Van a copar la calle si siguen así—_ pensó, pues los vehículos se estacionaban a donde les daba la gana y el camino iba reduciéndose, no obstante, a lo lejos vio el Mercedes de Lyon y con eso supo que la caravana estaba completa.

Lyon, su novia Meredy, Ultear, y la come libros de Levy venían juntos. No le extrañaba, puesto que estos eran conocidos de la secundaria, y era normal que quisieran venir juntos, aprovechando que Ultear estaba por la ciudad, al parecer decidieron tener un buen fin de semana como en los viejos tiempos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña hermana de Mirajane, Lissana y el alborotador de Jackal aparecieran por una esquina, el último, como siempre con ese gesto enfurruñado como si le rehuyera del mundo. Rayos, no se llevaban muy bien y Erza siempre trataba de que no se pelearan cada cinco minutos ¡Pero es que no era él, era ese maldito de Jackal que lo provocaba!

—Bien, al parecer ya estamos todos—habló Silver—ya conocen las reglas, nos llevaremos bien y pasaremos un bonitos fin de semana en el lugar donde Inbel tan amablemente nos invitó. No causaremos problemas, y nos portaremos bien ¿Entendido?

Se escuchó un —Si— general, Erza dio unas cuantas instrucciones del lugar donde debían encontrarse. Y cada quien volvió a su vehículo abandonando lentamente el lugar.

—Quiero suponer que cuentan con un guía experimentado en la zona—continuó el padre de Gray—zanjado esto, podemos marcharnos.

—Efectivamente—prosiguió la Scarlet—una vieja amiga de Inbel será la encargada de la exploración del lugar, deberíamos encontrarnos con ella en el punto de reunión.

—Excelente—finalizó el mayor de los Fullbuster—en ese caso nos vemos allí Erza.

—Hasta entonces.

Silver tomó a Natsu de la oreja, puesto que se empeñaba en no soltar a la pequeña Wendy, a quien seguía atacando con cosquillas.

— _Verano…Madre…Recuerdos…Muerte….Despertar_

La invisible risa malvada se hizo eco en el silencio

Fin del Prólogo.


End file.
